


Hear

by mayaetienne



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, They were so cute, also i need season 2 NOW, if river hadn't died, plus the discussion (payton pacing) after, river should of never died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaetienne/pseuds/mayaetienne
Summary: "I really did love you."It's the quickest, yet slowest second of his life.He sees River pulling the gun and by the time he releases what he's about to do, the trigger is nearly pulled.Nearly.-If River hadn't died, and the discussion after.





	Hear

**Author's Note:**

> tw/ suicide
> 
> also this was at 1:04am so ignore mistakes

"_I really did love you_." 

It's the quickest, yet slowest second of his life. 

He sees River pulling the gun and by the time he releases what he's about to do, the trigger is nearly pulled. 

_Nearly._

In a split second instinct, he knocks the gun out of his hand. And the bullet shoots. 

It _narrowly_ misses River. 

Payton could of lost River just then. _Right in front of him._

"What the _fuck_ River! Why would you do that, I mean you have this 'perfect life'- " 

"I feel **everything** Payton. Everything." 

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you _just tried to kill yourself!_ "

"No," he walks closer to Payton and rests his hand on his cheek, his voice trembling. "I feel _everything."_

"Oh my god, Oh my god." It really only hit him, that River tried to kill himself.

"You-" his voice cracking, "just tried to kill yourself. In front of _me."_

"_Me!_" Now he's pacing, in typical Payton Hobart fashion. River's just standing there, looking unfazed by the fact he tried to commit suicide. 

"No-" Payton walks up to River, faces close enough they could kiss, "You didn't try to kill yourself because of me right! Because-" 

River kisses him, and Payton **so** wants to give in. But giving in would be ignoring the last couple of minutes, and Payton's not letting it go. 

He pulls back (even though he wishes he didn't), "Kissing me, is _not_ answering my question, River did you kill yourself because of me?" Once he stops pacing, it goes quiet.

He can hear River's heart beating. 

And it feels like an eternity before he answers. 

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

"No."

"Ok. Ok." 

That's all he needed to hear. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is what would of happened if Ryan Murphy didn't decide to kill River off. Payton would probably be very dazed for the first couple of minutes, then realise what happened. Payton's a very narcissistic and self obsessed character, so the last line of him being content that River didn't kill himself because of him sums up his character.
> 
> still mad at murphy for killing off river like that, but who knows, maybe it was all just a dream and river is out there living his best life. they were so cute for the 13 minutes of screen time they had
> 
> edit: *whispers* hey, you. yes you. do you like fake dating fics? payton/hobart fics? well you're in luck cause i started one, [your name on my lips, tongue tied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917646/chapters/49726976). it's when payton only dates river for the gain in voters, but river think payton geniunely likes him. it's one of my favourite fics to write, and i think it's much better than this one. (yes this is me self deprciating my own fics). go ahead, what could you lose?
> 
> -
> 
> [blqckhill](https://twitter.com/blqckhill) on twitter


End file.
